USS Enteprise
The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) was a heavy Constitution-class crusier in service in the later half of the 23rd century. In the course of her career, she became the most celebrated Starfleet vessel of the period. The Enteprise achieved her lasting fame during the command of Captain James T. Kirk (2265-2270). In her fifty years of service and discovery, through upgrades and three refits, she took part in numerous military engagements, first contacts, and time travels. The Enterprise was honorably decommissioned in 2295. Lineage "Enterprise" (meaning risk and adventure) has a long history, from the age of sail through the Warp 5 engine. I' Enterprenant (Enterprizing) was a French whaling vessel in 1671. In 1705, the British Royal Navy captured the I'L Enteprise, renaming it the HMS Enterprize. This ship served for more then 20 years in the Royal Navy. The American Navy had eight carriers named Enterprise, the last being the nuclear-powered Enterprise 8. A space vessel named Enterprise OV-101 was launched by NASA in 1976. The first Starfleet vessel named Enterprise (NX-01) was launched in 2151 under the command of Captain Jonathan Archer, initating the era of Humanity's deep space exploration. History History: 2245-2270 In the early to mid 23rd century, the Federation Starfleet commissioned at least twelve Constitution-class starships for service. The vessel registered NCC-1701, which was constructed in San Fransico from January to August 2245, was christened the Enterprise. Jonathan Archer himself attended the launching cermony, and died the next day. Lawerence Maverick, a respected Starfleet designer, laid out the blueprints for the ship. Dr. Richard Daystorm designed the Enterprise's computer systems. Captain Robert April supervised the construction of the ship's components, then commanded her during trial runs and early missions. His wife, Dr. Sarah April, designed the principal layout of the medical bay. Captain Christopher Pike commanded the Enterprise from 2254 to 2265. His command included voyages to the Rigel, Talos, and Vega systems. Pike's half-Vulcan science officer, Spock, became the Enterprise's longest-serving crew-member. In 2365, the Enterprise came under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, and was assigned a five-year mission of exploration. During Kirk's tenure, the Enterprise made first contact with numerous species and governments, including the Organians, First Federation, Gorn, and Kelvan Empire. The Enterprise also engaged Klignon and Romulan ships several times, and became the first Federation vessel to sucessfully install and utlize a Romulan cloaking device. The Enterprise also became the first ship from the Alpha Quadrant to sucessfully penetrate the barrier at the edge of the galaxy, with the help of Kelvan technology. The Enterprise survived hull-stressing battles. She also encountered and destoryed several threatening objects, including a space amoeba that threatened galactic space. The Enterprise returned to Earth in 2370. The Delta symbol of the ship was universally adopted as the symbol of Starfleet, and the ship became the most popular in the Federation. Captain Kirk was promoted to rear-admiral, the youngest in Starfleet, and became Chief of Starfleet Operations. Refits The first refit of the Enterprise took place in 2264, a year before Kirk assumed command. Minor changes were made to the ship exterior (touches, edits, and expansions of the warp nacelles, hull markings, and outer engines). More major changes were made to the interior, including the color scheme, deck organization, and bridge module. A second, more extensive refit took place sometime in 2266, after her first unsucessfull encounter with the galactic barrier. The bridge module was completely rebuilt, plus extensive refiments to the warp nacelles and a rebuilt deflector dish. The ship's automation systems and interior layout were also upgraded and reorganized respectively. In the late 2260s, the bridge module was again rebuilt, adding a second turbolift and decreasing the size of the viewscreen. A completely smooth circular configuration was laid out. This became the standard for future ships. At the same time, the transculent dome was covered over completely. Category:Starships Category:Star Trek Fiction